


wonder what she thinks of me

by drywitticisms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dubious Morality, Eliza Schuyler Is Rich and Privileged, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Gratuitous Smut, Infidelity, Maria Reynolds Has Agency, Maria Reynolds Is In Control of Her Own Life, Morally Ambiguous Character, Not Alexander Hamilton Positive, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drywitticisms/pseuds/drywitticisms
Summary: Maria Reynolds had never met the wife of the man she had an affair with, but she's always been curious about her. This is what happens when she takes it upon herself to see the glory of Eliza Hamilton up close.
Relationships: Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	wonder what she thinks of me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship these two, but writing this was fairly easy for some strange reason. The only thing that left me stuck was the grand event; everything else flowed like water. 
> 
> Also, in this one, I expanded on some things in regards to Maria. This one-shot is completely from her POV, so keep that in mind. I'm not sure if there's ever been speculation of abuse between the real life counterparts of Maria & her husband, but I don't take any of that into account in this piece. Going strictly by the musical/play, there's this odd ambiguity in regards to whether Maria was a willing seductress in this whole scheme or if she was a helpless pawn being pushed into it by her awful husband. I definitely choose a side in regards to that debate, and you will be able to pick up on that pretty early on. If you have any questions as to why I chose what I chose, feel free to ask me! I have an open door policy when it comes to my writing.
> 
> Anyway, I've rambled on for long enough. I'll see you on the other side!
> 
> Story title comes from Chloe x Halle's song, "Wonder What She Thinks of Me." Go take a listen if you're inclined.

It starts off with a tiny white lie. 

A harmless little lie that you think nothing of.

A harmless little lie that you doubt will yield any major consequences.

But then, that little white lie turns into an entire production where you’re constantly thinking about your next lie to cover up the first lie.

**All the world’s a stage.**

It’s a domino effect - you knock down one domino and that's all she wrote. 

The truth is easier to swallow, but a lie can swallow you whole and pick its teeth with your bones after it's done.

No one ever thinks about the selfishness of a lie. They don’t think about how your whole day and entire being can become preoccupied with a single lie.

The preoccupation starts with thinking of ways to keep the lie hidden; it’s the act of finding difficulty in thinking of anything else _but_ the lie.

Ignoring everyone around you and neglecting the people you love just to ensure that your lie remains a dark hidden secret.

Maria often found herself thinking of ways to cover up what she had done.

She finds herself spending most of her days thinking of reasons and justifications for her complicity in the strategic ruin of a man.

A man who is just a man, which means that playing her part was the easiest thing to do. 

When the entire plan was concocted at the little wooden table next to her stove by candlelight, Maria held no fear, no _trepidation_.

She knew what she was supposed to do, and she had accepted it.

But what she _didn’t_ think about was his **wife**.

His wife, Elizabeth Hamilton, was the woman with bright, kind eyes and high class society written all over her. 

Or so she’s heard.

Maria was less concerned with Eliza at the time and more concerned with taking down a man who was too self-involved to realize that he was being taken for a ride.

She felt for the woman, but she knew that every war had its casualties.

It wasn’t envy on Maria’s part when it came to Eliza; Maria held a morbid curiosity for the high society woman who married a penniless social climber who wanted to make a name for himself. 

It was fairly evident that Eliza was too good for Hamilton, and he didn’t deserve her at all.

In her own special way, it was almost like Maria was trying to _save_ Eliza.

Save Eliza from a lifetime of pain with a man who would do **whatever** it takes to survive, even if it meant sacrificing his own wife and marriage. 

Maria's own husband was a piece of shit, but water seeks its own level. In some ways, Maria was a lot like her husband. 

They had the same goal in mind - survival. They were both willing to do what needed to be done to achieve that goal. They understood each other, even if there was no love there. 

However, Eliza was nothing like Hamilton, it seemed. 

Because of that, Maria had intentions of saving Eliza from herself.

Maria knew what she was; she wasn’t confused about her place in the world, and she knew the world didn’t care about people like her.

They cared about women like Eliza Hamilton and her sisters, but not about women who weren’t firmly ensconced in high society who had their pick of the litter when it came to wealthy, powerful men. 

Women who _had_ good choices, which made it easier for them to **make** good choices.

Maria was not one of those women and she never would be.

She didn’t have good choices, so she had to be the conjurer of her own fate and destiny.

After each meeting with Hamilton, Maria would often wonder what life would be like if she were Eliza.

Not because she was interested in Hamilton, but because she was interested in _Eliza_.

Her curiosity was moreso focused on Eliza, and not on Hamilton. He was easy to figure out, but Eliza? Eliza **intrigued** her.

She imagined being able to sift through the woman’s boudoir and spray on some of her perfume or maybe brush her hair with the same brush.

She imagined herself sitting at Eliza’s vanity and primping to get ready for some high society ball they were invited to.

Rubbing elbows with the likes of George Washington and Thomas Jefferson and impressing everyone with her exquisite ball gown and bourgeoisie etiquette skills. 

"Who are you?" The voice asked shakily from the extreme cold.

"Oh, it seems I've lost my way and I'm terribly cold." Maria replied affecting a helpless, lost voice.

"You poor thing. Won't you come in and sit a spell?" She replied from the door. 

"Thank you, missus." Maria said brushing past the slight woman and being met with the oppressive heat from the fireplace. 

"Sit." The woman said directing Maria towards the sofa a few feet away from her. 

Maria gave the woman a sheepish smile before taking a seat.

Rubbing her hands together to warm up, she took notice of the familiar layout of the room.

The last time she was here, the deep blue blanket laying across the sofa wasn't there.

The family portrait placed above the fireplace was missing, as well.

Maria internally shook her head at the thought.

After a few minutes of silence, Maria felt the heavy fabric of a separate throw blanket wrap around her shivering form. 

Looking up at the woman, she gave her a thankful smile.

"What's your name?" The woman asked sitting next to her.

"Mary." She lied.

"It's nice to meet you, Mary. My name is Eliza."

"Thank you for taking me in; I think I would have caught my death if I had been out there for much longer."

"How long were you out there?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe since sundown?"

"I don't think I've seen you around here before. Do you live close by?"

"No, missus. I got turned around and I couldn't find my way back."

"You can call me Eliza." She corrected.

"I apologize, Eliza."

"It's fine, but that had to have been terrifying for you."

"Yes, but I managed." Maria said, "Are you here alone?"

"Oh, no. My husband's away for work, but my governess has ensured that my children have settled in for the night upstairs."

"You have a husband?" Maria asked, "What does he do?"

"He works very closely with our new president. He helps with the Congress."

Maria gave her a small smile and nodded.

It was strange being this close to the other woman. She always wondered what it would _feel_ like, what she would **smell** like, if Maria had ever been in the same room as Eliza.

Being this close to her, the first thing Maria noticed was how pretty she was.

She always imagined what this woman looked like in her head, but now she was seeing the real thing.

And the real thing was actually quite beautiful. 

Maria could understand why Hamilton married Eliza; but then again, she had heard rumors of him being _extremely_ friendly with one of Eliza’s sisters, as well. 

So, Maria couldn’t pin heads or tails on Hamilton’s true intentions as it seemed he had an agenda under his belt just like she did.

“Must be really important work.” Maria muttered.

“It is. I don’t quite understand all of it, but I tend to stay out of his work. It can be a bit overwhelming for me.” 

Maria understood that; in Eliza’s world, that kind of work wasn’t meant for women.

In Maria’s world, it was a battle of the fittest and gender didn’t have an important place in that battle.

But then again, Maria wasn’t born and swaddled in comfort and wealth. There was a lack of protection for women like her, hence the need to survive by any means necessary and the difficult decision to use other people as pawns.

“I think you would probably surprise yourself with how much you probably **do** understand.” Maria responded with a raised brow.

“Oh!” Eliza exclaimed as if remembering something, “Where are my manners? I didn’t ask you if you wanted a pot of hot tea to warm you up?”

“No, thank you. The blanket is more than enough.”

Maria stared at Eliza and she could see the mystique, the _draw_ of Eliza Hamilton. 

She had perfectly rounded cheeks with gorgeous eyes and a nice set of lips.

Perfectly pink. 

Her lips, that is.

“Are you married?” Eliza asked.

“Yes, I am married. My husband doesn’t do important work like yours, unfortunately.” Maria said with downcast eyes.

“Well, not everyone is able to do what my husband does. There’s a place for everyone in this world, even if they don’t do important work.”

Maria wanted to hate this woman, but she couldn’t.

It was easy to like Eliza. There was a brightness about her that pulled you in and made you want to be a part of her world for as long as she would allow you.

Without thinking, Maria reached up and brushed a piece of hair out of the woman’s face.

Maria didn’t even know what she was doing, and Eliza seemed startled by the action.

Not startled enough to be overly offended by it, however, as Eliza remained seated in her spot.

“You are a beautiful woman.” Maria whispered.

Eliza’s mouth fell open. Maria could tell Eliza was out of her element, but she liked it.

She liked the idea of corrupting something so innocent, so pure.

“I ... I … well, you-” Eliza stuttered.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Maria said.

“I’m a married woman.”

“So?” Maria shot back. “Your husband was a married man but that didn’t stop him from having an affair.”

Eliza’s eyes flashed in that moment and Maria could tell she’d struck a nerve. 

_Let the games begin._

“You don’t know anything about my husband or me.” Eliza said.

“I’m certain that I do. Your husband cheated on you for months in your marital bed.” Maria said, “And then, he told the whole world humiliating you in the process.”

Maria saw the passion in Eliza’s eyes, and there was the missing link.

Up until now, Maria only saw the calm, high society wife and she wondered where the fire and passion was.

But there it was in all of its beautiful glory.

Maria knew she had it in her; Eliza simply needed a little more coaxing and goading to tease it out of her.

Scooting closer to Eliza’s barely restrained angry form, Maria was able to see the brilliance of her brown eyes from this view.

 _Wow._

Eliza’s heaving chest caught Maria’s attention and she glanced down at her heavy breasts pressed against the front of her white silk chemise nightgown. 

Before Maria could stop herself, she found herself grabbing Eliza’s cheeks and forcing a kiss onto her lips.

At first, there was some resistance but then Eliza melted into the kiss.

It was like a dance, but Eliza seemed perfectly content with letting Maria lead.

Maria found that Eliza tasted like rain - cool, refreshing rain. 

Maria felt a warmth in her belly. 

She could feel her own skin was becoming more flushed. Kissing Eliza was every bit as exciting and enjoyable as she imagined.

Slipping her tongue into the other woman's mouth, Maria allowed her hands to travel down the nape of Eliza's neck towards her heavy breasts. 

Gently groping her breasts, she enjoyed the weight of them in her hands. They weren’t too big, they weren’t too small. They were just right.

Breaking away from the kiss, Maria scattered kisses across her rosy round cheeks, she planted kisses down Eliza’s pale neck.

Eliza's breath hitched as Maria hit a particularly sensitive spot under her jaw.

Hearing her change in breath, Maria smiled against Eliza's neck before giving her a tiny bite.

Maria had done this plenty of times - lain with women. She could tell that Eliza had not.

There was a level of uncertainty in how the other woman touched her. Even now, Eliza's hands were simply placed on Maria’s waist loosely. 

She stopped her ministrations to ensure Eliza was a willing participant in this encounter. 

Removing her face from Eliza’s neck, Maria looked up at her blushing face, “Do you want this?” 

"Yes." Eliza said.

Maria smiled before opening the front of Eliza's nightgown and causing her breasts to become more accessible to her. 

"You can touch me." Maria said as she continued to kiss the skin of Eliza's neck with her tongue while making her way to her decolletage. She could taste the salt on Eliza's skin and she found that she didn't mind it. 

Eliza shyly moved her hands from Maria's waist to the underside of her breasts. 

Kissing the top of each breast, Maria reveled in their softness. She wanted to bury her face between them and breathe her in, but she wanted to take it slow for Eliza's sake. 

This was obviously new to her. 

From the stuttered breaths and her racing heart, Maria knew Hamilton didn't do much for Eliza in bed. 

"You're trembling." Maria whispered, "Your husband has failed to satisfy you, hasn't he?"

Her fingers slid to a single puffy nipple before tugging. Before she could stop herself, she leaned down and sucked the same nipple into her mouth.

Eliza's body jerked under Maria's mouth and hands before melting into her touch.

Letting out deep, quiet sighs, Maria had half a mind to force louder moans out of the woman's mouth.

She could do it. If there was one thing Maria excelled at, it was the ability to bring someone, man or woman, to their knees. 

But then, she remembered Eliza's children were upstairs. 

She planned on ruining Alexander Hamilton's wife but she wasn't evil enough to expose such things to innocent children.

The feel of Eliza's perfectly pink nipples across her tongue paired with her moans had excited Maria.

She could feel her undergarments sticking to her. She rubbed her thighs together to gain a little bit of friction. 

She wasn't expecting Eliza to touch her this time around; she was far more interested in tasting Alexander Hamilton's wife. 

She wanted to drink from her until she was full.

Maybe she could send him a taunting letter detailing just how wild and crazy she'd made his wife. How easy it was to drive her wild in the first place. 

Something she doubted he could do. 

Running her tongue across the hardened peak, Eliza let out a low gasp.

Since Eliza had become an all but eager subject at this point, Maria didn't see a reason as to why they couldn't take this further. 

Pulling her mouth away from the wet, puffy nipple in front of her, Maria sat up and looked at Eliza's incredulous but aroused face.

"Let's go upstairs." Maria said standing to her feet.

"But .. we can't-" Eliza said.

"We can't what?" She questioned with a raised brow, "Fuck in the bed you share with your husband?" 

"You want this and I want this." Maria said.

Eliza nodded before wordlessly expecting Maria to follow her to her bedroom as she turned on her heels and walked towards the staircase.

Maria knew her way around this entire house but she didn't want Eliza to know that just yet. 

She was still Mary, the married woman who had gotten turned around on her way home who found herself sexually attracted to Eliza.

Not Maria, the married woman who screwed Eliza's husband for many months while her own husband blackmailed him for money. 

She closely followed Eliza as she took in her surroundings. She hadn't been here in quite some time though and she was suddenly hit with memories.

She remembered the first time she climbed these stairs. It was easier that time than it was this time; the first time with Alexander didn’t take as much coaxing as it did with his wife. Back then, Maria felt a strong sense of determination to get it done, but not unadulterated lust and arousal. Much different than what she was feeling now. 

_That_ was a means to an end, **this** was for pleasure. 

Eliza had stopped in front of her bedroom door with Maria close behind. Eliza's dainty hand was wrapped around the knob but she hadn't turned it yet.

Maria wondered what was going on in Eliza's head but she quickly took back control of the situation the best way she knew how.

Closing the small gap between them, Maria pressed her breasts into Eliza's back before reaching around her body and groping Eliza's soft breasts.

"We've come this far. There's no stopping now," Maria whispered in Eliza's ear before biting her lobe, "I want to taste you. I want to watch you fall apart under my hands and under my mouth."

Eliza released a low moan pushing her backside into the other woman's front before turning the doorknob. 

Maria led them both into the room as she gently forced Eliza's body into the room with her own. 

Forcing herself to let go of Eliza, Maria turned and gently closed the door behind her. 

In the darkness of the bedroom she'd visited a number of times once upon a time, Maria felt the change.

The air was different. 

This was not like all those times with Hamilton.

No, this was something borne out of pure lust and desire and **raw** _attraction._

Maria watched as Eliza continued to breathe heavily. Her chest moving up and down as her arousal had taken over her body and refused to let go. 

She was a sight to behold, and Maria couldn’t wait to get her hands and mouth on her.

Walking towards her, Maria grabbed her cheeks with both hands and placed another firm kiss on her lips.

Before she could break away, it seemed Eliza had other plans. Eliza latched on and refused to let Maria end the kiss so soon.

Eliza sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as she grew confident in kissing the other woman.

Maria let her do what she wanted because she knew all of that was gonna change once Eliza ended up on her back. 

Gently pulling away, Maria reached up and pushed Eliza's nightgown off her shoulders leaving the other woman naked except for her knickers. 

"Wow." Maria replied in awe. "What was your husband thinking when he cheated on you?"

Eliza's entire body blushed at the comment. 

Or maybe it was from the cold, Maria couldn't tell.

"Get on the bed."

Eliza easily obeyed Maria’s demands without a fight. She was well on her way to her bed when Maria spoke again.

"Wait! Take off your knickers." She said.

Eliza's eyes widened at her tone before shyly removing her sheer white underwear.

Maria nodded at her pleased with her eagerness to follow her directions causing Eliza's cheeks to get redder. 

Eliza walked to her bed before crawling and laying on her back waiting for Maria. 

Maria stepped out of her dress and undergarments before slinking towards Eliza's nervous form.

Eliza was shaking like a leaf, and Maria was well prepared to ease her mind.

Climbing into the bed, she crawled between Eliza's legs and began kissing her again.

She couldn’t get enough of tasting Eliza’s lips, and she was always so eager and alive.

Sucking her top lip into her mouth, Maria rubbed her bare pussy across Eliza’s causing her to let out a shocked moan. 

Roughly kissing Eliza to stifle her moans, Maria continued tugging on the other woman's nipples. 

Maria could feel the same shock of electricity when she rubbed herself against Eliza.

While they continued to writhe against each other, Maria could feel Eliza's wetness leave a trail against her own pussy. 

At this point, Maria couldn't keep her hands to herself. The softness of Eliza's body coupled with how nice she smelled drove Maria crazy.

Removing her lips from Eliza's, she trailed kisses down her cheek and to her belly where she left sucking kisses along her belly in an effort to mark her.

She continued to suck and lap at the skin right next to Eliza’s belly button fully intending on leaving her mark.

Before long, Maria had succeeded and she smiled at her handiwork. 

She wanted Hamilton to know she was here; she wanted there to be evidence of her visit. The next time Eliza lay with her husband, Maria wanted Hamilton to somehow **see** that she fucked his wife.

She wanted him to _see_ it written all over his wife. She wanted him to see the mark, both physical and mental, she left on his Eliza.

Maria wanted Hamilton to know that she made Eliza weak in the knees and absolutely boneless after she finished.

Dragging her lips further down her trembling body, Maria finally made it to the holy mecca. 

Without being able to wait any longer, Maria gently kissed Eliza's labia before sucking the skin into her mouth. 

Using her hands to spread her open, Maria dove in with wild abandon. Finding her swollen clit, she took the bud between her lips and sucked before caressing it with her tongue. 

Maria inserted two of her fingers inside of Eliza causing the other woman to gasp excitedly.

There was an art to pleasing a woman, and Maria had mastered that art.

She found herself wet and needed to take the edge off. Removing one hand from Eliza, she trailed it down to her own pussy as she touched herself to Eliza's moans.

Moaning against Eliza, she found that Eliza had begun losing control of her body.

French kissing Eliza's other set of lips, Maria found herself really enjoying the act.

She was well past horny at this point. She continued to hump her own hand as Eliza kept writhing against her mouth. 

Eliza was stuck between keeping her legs open and letting Maria devour her or closing her legs and trapping her down there while Maria refused to let up on the onslaught of pleasure she was giving.

Removing her own hand from between her legs, Maria reached up and rubbed her fingers through Eliza's labia before inserting two fingers inside of her while giving the hardened bud a strong suck simultaneously. 

Eating pussy and fingering someone was a lot like rubbing your head and hopping on one foot.

Not everyone could do it and actually be good at it.

Maria was not everyone. 

This was easy. What was hard was figuring out how to tell Eliza to quiet down or she'd wake her children.

"Listen, beautiful, I want to taste your cum just as bad as you want to cum," Maria began causing Eliza to moan in response to her words, "But you should probably keep it down."

Eliza closed her mouth tightly in response and nodded eagerly as she continued to roll her hips into Maria’s mouth. 

Maria went back to tasting and savoring the juices flowing from Eliza's body when it happened.

She felt the tell tale signs of Eliza’s orgasm building. Eliza's mouth had fallen open once more. Her breath became stuttered. Her body was flush. Her soft moans quickened.

Looking up at Eliza's face from between her legs, Maria saw when it happened.

It was a silent but powerful climax.

Eliza's muscles became painfully tense as she reached down again to hold Maria's head against her leaking pussy as she whimpered.

It lasted for about fifteen seconds while Eliza’s body jerked a few times before all the muscles in her body relaxed causing her legs to fall open.

After she came down, she finally let go of Maria’s head. 

Maria gave her pussy a few more licks before placing one last kiss on her clit. Removing her mouth and fingers from Eliza, Maria was **satisfied.**

Sitting up, she noticed her own uncomfortable wetness and brushed it off. She came here to do one thing and she had done it.

Looking down at Eliza, Maria noticed her eyes were closed but she had a serene, pleased smile on her face. 

She didn't know what came over her, but Maria couldn't stop herself from gently caressing Eliza's bare thighs. 

She couldn't stop touching her. Her skin was so soft and smooth. Bending down, Maria placed a gentle kiss on one of Eliza's thighs causing her to jerk slightly. 

What she knew all along was true - Eliza could come alive under the right circumstances. 

"Whenever you want to do this again, I'll be around." Maria said piercing the silence. 

"Who says I'm going to want you again?" Eliza said haughtily.

Maria laughed at her words. 

"This." Maria said reaching down and cupping her sensitive pussy.

Eliza gasped as she was still quite sensitive to the touch.

"You and I both know Alexander would never be able to do that. If he would even want to." 

Eliza said nothing as the smile on her face remained. 

Maria took Eliza’s silence as confirmation of her words.

Everything was so peaceful in that moment that Maria hated that she had to ruin it, but it had to be done. 

She couldn't put it off anymore.

"You taste better than your husband does." Maria said causing the world to stop.

Her words forced Eliza's eyes to open as the woman stared up at her in shock. Maria could see the incredulity written all over Eliza's face. Her mouth had fallen open but no words had come out.

 _That's_ what Maria was looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend of mine, and I hope she likes it. ;) 
> 
> As for the rest of my adoring audience, what did you think? While I was writing this, I'd already made up my mind that this one-shot would always end like this. I just needed to fill in the gaps, but the ending was set in stone long before some of the other stuff happened. 
> 
> I was going for a specific feel and vibe when it comes to these characters, and I'm curious to see if you guys picked up on it. I hope you did. Until next time.


End file.
